Water supply tanks are normally arranged with cooling-heating devices on building roofs. In order to supply water and/or gas to the inside of a building from such tanks and devices, piping must be installed upon the roofs of these buildings.
This piping is lifted a specific distance from the surface of a roof and is not fixed directly to the roof out of consideration for waterproofing. As such, structures have generally been used in which piping is supported by wood blocks, concrete blocks, or steel columns serving as a mounting.
The above-cited conventional pipe support base has the following problems.
(1) Structures in which piping is fixed to wood blocks are both inexpensive and easy to set up. However, wind, rain, and sunlight cause the wood to corrode and the bolts to be lost, thereby potentially causing the piping to lose its fixture to the wooden base.
(2) With methods for producing mountings by mixing concrete and filling the interior of mold forms with that concrete, mountings which conform to actual conditions can be installed, but such methods take much time and effort.
(3) There are also certain methods in which pipe mountings are constructed together with roof waterproofing as a single unit. With such methods, renovation of roof waterproofing requires cumbersome work such as spreading out sheets of material and covering the periphery of the mounting and, further, this waterproofing may be incomplete as a result.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-130539.